


Second Time: Lounge

by Bang Bang Beef Keef (kelamorrison)



Series: The First Five Times [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bite Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Early in Canon, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hand Jobs, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith catches feels, Keith keeps getting more and more dom, Klance smut, Lance is 18, Lance is getting more and more sub, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Slutty Keith, Top Keith (Voltron), klance, mild fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelamorrison/pseuds/Bang%20Bang%20Beef%20Keef
Summary: Weeks after the "training deck incident" Keith catches Lance touching himself in the Lounge.Except:“So you want help with that?” asked Keith.“With…?”Keith reached his hand out towards the blanket that was now wrapped around his favourite part of Lance. Lance’s cheeks reddened into a blush and Keith ate that up. Fuck, Lance was a cute disaster.“What?” gasped Lance, physically recoiling. “What’s that supposed to do?”“Beyond get you off?” asked Keith. “I dunno. Maybe if fucking you broke you, I could fuck you back together. I’m at least willing to give it a shot.”





	Second Time: Lounge

Thanks to motion sensors, the door slid open to the lounge, detecting Keith’s approach. That was annoying. He was walking past the door, not towards it. He would’ve just ignored it and kept going if he hadn’t detected movement inside. Instinct had Keith up against the doorframe, peering in, ready for the worst, his hand inching towards his bayard.

What he saw from his hiding spot was confusing because it looked like a blue blanket bobbing on the couch. Keith was confused. I mean, obviously something was underneath the blanket and it wasn’t possessed or something. But… Altean stuff is crazy so it really could be a moving blanket. But then Keith heard the little huffs coming from underneath it and recognized the sound.

The door had been right. He really did want to go inside the lounge.

“Lance, what the fuck are you doing?” demanded Keith, having snuck around to the front of the couch.

Lance was sitting on there, cross-legged, blanket draped over his head and surrounding him like a pup tent.

“Ah!” screamed Lance, dropping his dick from his hand. Oh yes, Lance had his dick in his hand. Had Keith not mentioned that he was masturbating? That’s why it had been so easy to sneak up on Lance who’d had his eyes closed, focusing on fapping away. “Keith, what the hell?” cried Lance, wrapping his blanket around himself to properly cover everything up.

“No, you what the hell,” countered Keith. “This is a common area, why are you doing that in here?”

“I don’t know!” exclaimed Lance. “Why did we have sex on the Training Deck? That’s a common area too. At this point isn’t the castle just a sex romp free-for-all?”

“No,” said Keith, firmly. “You have a bedroom for that.”

“I can’t go back to my bedroom,” sighed Lance.

“Why not?”

“Because I’ll just masturbate in there!” cried Lance as if this was any kind of argument at all.

The fuck…?

But before Keith could point out his faulty logic, Lance launched into a rant, “And you know why that is? Because you broke me, Keith! You fucking broke me! You fucked me in the middle of the training deck and now I’m broken!”

“Are you oka-?”

“No, I’m not okay!” snapped Lance. “We had sex weeks ago and you’ve been avoiding me ever since!”

“I haven’t been avoiding you,” argued Keith, “I just didn’t know what to say to you so I’ve been giving you space.”

Lance gave him the meanest look. “That’s the very definition of avoiding someone!”

“I didn’t think you’d take it that way.”

“How am I not supposed to take it that way when I can’t even ask you why you won’t talk to me because, um, you won’t talk to me! And then meanwhile – MEANWHILE – my head is filled with sexy images of you and everything we did together and I just keep thinking about it and turning myself on so whenever I’m alone I jerk off and it’s getting to a point where I can’t sleep so I came out here to sleep thinking I wouldn’t dare masturbate here, but oh look! Apparently I do dare! I do dare, Keith, and that’s because you fucking broke me!”

“Oh,” said Keith.

“Oh,” repeated Lance, the rage evident in his voice. He looked like he wanted to punch Keith, but then seemed to remember his dick was out and thought better of it.

“So you want help with that?” asked Keith.

“With…?”

Keith reached his hand out towards the blanket that was now wrapped around his favourite part of Lance. Lance’s cheeks reddened into a blush and Keith ate that up. Fuck, Lance was a cute disaster. 

“What?” gasped Lance, physically recoiling. “What’s that supposed to do?”

“Beyond get you off?” asked Keith. “I dunno. Maybe if fucking you broke you, I could fuck you back together. I’m at least willing to give it a shot.”

Lance was frozen, processing. He did this sometimes. Keith had gotten good at being patient. Suddenly his expression soured as he threw open his blanket. “Fine!”

“Oh no,” said Keith, tisk-tisking him. “You gotta say please.”

“Please,” said Lance, sounding pissy still.

“Use it in a sentence, Lance. I know you can form sentences. I just listened to you form several run on ones during your little freakout.”

“I didn’t freak out! I -,” Lance cut himself off as soon as he saw Keith starting to walk away. “Waaaaaaaait! Please, help me get off, Keith! Please!”

Keith smirked. There was something so deeply satisfying when Lance begged for it. Keith corrected his expression and turned back around. “Fine. I was gonna go to bed, but I can give you a few minutes.”

“Whatever,” sputtered Lance, suddenly very offended, (which was one of Keith’s favourite looks on him.) “You admitted to fantasizing about me. You can’t pretend you don’t want to do this.”

“I fantasize about fucking you, not jerking you off while you’re nestled in a blanket like a hobo.”

Lance smirked. Shit, what ammo did Keith give him to work with?

“So you’re still fantasizing about me? Not past tense.” 

Hmm? Should he let Lance have this one or nah? “Maybe, but I’m not compulsively jerking myself off to thoughts of you in the middle of the lounge.”

Lance’s cheeks reddened. This was fun. Cue blow up in three… two… one…

“Stop twisting it so I sound like the pervert!” yelled Lance.

“You are the pervert, Lance,” said Keith, perfectly calm. “But also…,” said Keith, dropping gracefully down to his knees, “…it works for me.”

Lance was suddenly speechless. Ah yes, there was that dumbfounded look he gets when Keith turns him on. That was sustenance for Keith. He’d never been sure if he could ever draw that look out of Lance until a few weeks ago when they’d been training late at night. He’d felt so juvenile getting hard when Lance finally for the first time ever pinned him. (What can he say? Having Lance hold him down was surprisingly hot.) Keith wasn’t even certain how he’d negotiated his way into a hand job from Lance and honestly, he half felt like he was tricking Lance into it, until Lance got that dumb face accompanied by a hard cock and the rest was history.

It still felt like that night was too good to be true. Getting to fuck Lance like he’d imagined in his head so many times. For the first couple days he thought it might actually cure this super annoying crush he had on Lance. 

There. He’d done it. Craving satiated. 

Except it wasn’t. Not by a long shot. He wanted more. Had no clue how to get more until…

Here they were again. An unexpected boner, late at night, in a public space in the Castleship and Keith figured if he played his cards just right, he could do the whole thing over again.

Keith peeled open Lance’s blanket like he was unwrapping a present. There was Lance’s package, pulled out of the waistband of his blue pajama pants. The sight of it gave him a semi and made his mouth water. Yeah, getting excited like this every time he saw a dick was embarrassing, but then again Keith was very, very gay. Plus it was Lance’s dick, long, smooth, and hard for Keith.

Yeah, screw the hand job. Keith wanted it in his mouth.

Keith rose up on his knees and reached a hand out to grab it, but Lance swatted his hand away. Not this shit again.

“What? What is it this time?” grumbled Keith.

“Kiss me first,” said Lance. His voice was just a bit quiet.

“We don’t have to start with kissing every time,” lectured Keith. “You’ve been kissed before. I took your kissing virginity.”

“Yeah, but I… I just want…,” Lance trailed off. Keith watched him as his sucked in his bottom lip to moisten it then let it protrude into a little pout.

Wait… Lance had kept wanting to kiss him last time, but Keith hadn’t actually been convinced that was a bid deal. Yet, look at Lance… He really wanted it.

“So needy with your kisses,” teased Keith, placing his hands on Lance’s inner thighs and using them as leverage to push up to Lance’s chin. Keith only needed to get close and Lance was diving into him.

Keith remembered his first kiss with Lance on the training deck. How Lance’s kiss had been just a little bit slow, a little bit lost, but now Lance was taking the lead, smashing his lips into Keith’s, capturing his bottom lip and sucking on it hard. Then as he released he dragged his teeth over the lip with just a little nip and…

Fu-uh-uh-uuk! Keith was fully hard now.

He was also going to need to put off that blowjob for a minute because he needed to keep going with his kissing Lance thing. Keith kissed him back, picking up the pace, letting it get a little wild, a little outside the lines, so to speak. Keith liked it this way, sloppy with tongues and teeth. 

Funny thing is Keith had been told on more than one occasion that he was the worst kisser. Told he should slow down, stop pushing with his face, stop biting so damn much… He’d gotten to the point where he just avoided kissing as foreplay since he seemed to turn more guys off than on, but then Lance…

“Shit,” mumbled Lance as he pulled away. Oof here was the rebuff. “You are so fucking good at that.”

Now it was Keith’s turn to be dumbfounded.

Stop.

Stop giving away too much.

“It’s just kissing, Lance,” said Keith, trying to come off as condescending.

“Since when are you humble?” snickered Lance, dropping his back against the couch.

Overcorrection much? “Okay, since I un-Drew Barrymore’d you –”

“You remembered the reference!” Lance was so delighted.

“- Let me take care of this for you…” Keith slowly wrapped his fingers around Lance’s very stiff cock.

“Sweet,” said Lance, “so many of my favourite pornos start this way.”

Lance was suddenly so relaxed rather than that agitated, pervy mess he was when Keith first came in. Amazing what a kiss could do. Too bad as Keith wanted him riled up, but he knew how to do that.

Keith gripped Lance’s cock just a little too tightly, watching a bit of tension enter Lance’s body then licked all the way up to the tip.

“Yesss,” hissed Lance. “I was hoping you’d use your mouth.”

“Then why didn’t you ask,” said Keith, rubbing the tip along his bottom lip as he spoke.

“I – uh…” Lance seemed a little too captivated by the sight to answer.

“You gotta tell me what you like, Lance,” scolded Keith. Then he dove down over Lance’s cock, taking his length into his mouth and setting a slow tempo.

“Just that,” squeaked Lance, letting his thighs drop further open. “Just continue that and no biting it.”

Keith did kinda wanna bite it. But he wouldn’t… unless Lance asked. 

“You gonna keep that blanket over your head the whole time?” asked Keith, coming for air. 

“It’s my disguise,” said Lance.

Keith shook his head while pumping Lance’s dick with his hand. “I don’t think I want the explanation.”

“So no one knows what we’re doing,” said Lance, explaining anyway.

“You were wearing that before. I knew exactly what you were doing. The best you’re going to get away with is someone mistaking you for a ghost.”

“Perfect.”

“You didn’t let me finish. Mistaking you for a ghost getting a blowjob.”

“Just call me Casper,” said Lance.

Keith shook his head. Fuck it. Whatever. Let Lance have his blankie. Keith would fuck him in a nightgown and a bowler hate if that’s what Lance was into. With that thought, Keith went back to wholeheartedly sucking dick.

Watching Lance’s face was a treat. Getting all red with that little crinkle between his eyebrows. Eyes so wide watching Keith’s every move. Lance’s now obvious attraction to Keith made him happy in a way he had to tapper down. Save the analysis for later. For now just get it while the getting is good.

Lance’s thighs were slowly squeezing tighter around Keith which inspired him to pop off Lance’s dick, push open his right thigh and start licking and sucking along there.

Lance almost started to question this, but since Keith’s hand was still jerking him off so what could the complaint possibly be? Instead he started to squirm and make those little mewing noises he made when Keith gave it to him good. “Almost too much,” muttered Lance.

So this was a sensitive area for Lance.

Keith wanted to bite it.

Keith put just a bit of pressure from his teeth on Lance’s inner thigh. Just like he was posing the question, asking if this was alright.

“What are you doing?” asked Lance, suddenly sitting up.

“I wanna bite it,” whimpered Keith, giving Lance big wide eyes.

“What’s with you and biting?”

“Dunno,” said Keith, nuzzling his nose against Lance’s inner thigh. “If I like it, I bite it.”

“This has to be a Galra thing.”

“It’s a me thing,” corrected Keith, “And I have spent months wanting to take a bite out of you.”

Lance gulped. Keith knew that confession would get a reaction. Would it get him the go ahead though?

“Go slow,” murmured Lance, leaning himself back.

This was dangerous. Going slow would be tough, but Keith would rather please Lance than be completely sadistic. He’d just have to be only a little bit sadistic…

Keith sunk his teeth into Lance’s fleshy thigh, slowly at first, really holding back. He was vigilant, trying to see if the pain would cause him to flinch or panic. Lance was letting out ragged huffs of breath like he was just enduring. As a reward, the more pressure Keith applied, the faster he pumped Lance’s cock until the thigh flesh wouldn’t compress anymore and Keith knew the fun was no longer how deep those teeth could sink, but how long Lance couldn’t endure the pain.

He was waiting for Lance to ask him to stop, ready to release at a moment’s notice despite how much he was enjoying this, when instead Lance let out a loud moan and Keith felt Lance’s cum hit his ear.

“Oh shit, sorry,” said Lance a moment later.

Lance clearly expected Keith to get mad for coming on his ear, but Keith just took the hem of Lance’s blanket and wiped it up. For real though… not the weirdest part of him to get cum on it. 

“S’okay,” murmured Keith, turning his attention back to Lance’s thigh. He blew a bit of cold air on the rapidly reddening mark. “This is gonna be really pretty.” He turned to look at Lance to see him completely thrown. 

“Hey,” said Keith, pushing himself up so he could get nice and close to Lance’s face. “You did so good.” Lance’s eyes widened with the unexpected praise. “I’m proud of you, really.” Keith’s caressed Lance’s cheek with the back of his hand. “You were so good for me.”

Keith kissed Lance and he responded so eagerly. They were stuck like that for several minutes, feeding off of each other. Keith, dropping himself into Lance’s lap.

“I think you gave me your bite kink,” whispered Lance as Keith moved to kiss his jaw.

“Not how it works, babe,” said Keith, accidentally dropping the pet name in. He waited for a rebuff from Lance. Didn’t get one. Okay, ‘babe’ it was then.

“I liked it too much,” said Lance, concern entering his voice.

“You were so good,” purred Keith, bring himself up to look Lance in the eye. Light fingertips traced Lance’s sharp jaw as he spoke. “Do you wanna keep being good for me?” Lance seemed unsure, but Keith wasn’t deterred, just nuzzled his nose against Lance’s then added, “You have to tell me what you want, Lance.”

“I wanna be good for you,” said Lance, quietly. “Whatever that means.”

“Good,” said Keith, standing up and going to unbuckle his belt.

“What does it mean, Keith?” asked Lance, concern entering his voice.

Keith wasn’t one for wordy explanations. He’d really just rather show Lance what he meant. So he undid his fly, pulled out his cock, and stepped up onto the couch, feet on either side of Lance’s legs. “Open up,” directed Keith, his cock now in line with Lance’s face.

“What?” gasped Lance.

Oh honey… how could you not see this coming?

“I’ve given you two blowjobs. You’ve given me zero. It’s time you learned how to suck a dick.”

“You can’t just stick a dick in my face and expect –“ began Lance.

“I already stuck my cock in your ass, what is so precious about your mouth that you’re protecting?”

“Nothing, I just…”

“What?” pressed Keith.

“Well, you don’t have to be so crude about it!” snapped Lance. “I mean, I probably would’ve. Eventually. On my own time.”

“Whatever,” said Keith, tucking himself away.

“Don’t put it away!” protested Lance, going ahead and pulling it back out.

“You don’t seem like you want to,” argued Keith. “I’m not going to pressure you.”

“I don’t know if I want to. I’m thinking! Keith, you know I’m slow!”

“Okay, take your time,” said Keith, standing on the couch… straddling Lance… with his dick out…

“Okay, I’m going to do it,” said Lance. “I’m going to suck a dick just like Pidge suggested I do when spilt food goo on her computer.”

“You’ll do Pidge proud,” said Keith, who would say most anything to be cured of the blue balls he was experiencing.

“So how do I…?” 

“Here,” said Keith, poking Lance’s lips with his dick. “I’ll lead.”

“Uh…”

“Opening your mouth is a good first step,” suggested Keith. Lance opened up. “I’m bigger than that Lance. Wider.” Lance opened up nice and big. “Good,” said Keith.  
“Tongue out.”

“This doesn’t seem -”

“No talking. I need your mouth free.”

Lance pouted for a second than opened up and stuck out his tongue. “Perfect,” said Keith, laying his dick down on that tongue. “Hot,” mumbled Keith because he so much liked the sight of his cock on Lance’s tongue. Lance immediately perked up with the praise. Lance was so easy going with this stuff as long as Keith was just a bit nice to him. That was dangerous.

Keith slide his dick in a couple inches, feeling Lance’s tongue contract, but he didn’t gag. “Close,” directed Keith. Lance did as told and his lips were officially wrapped around Keith’s cock. “Now bite.”

Lance’s eyes widened in shock. Keith chuckled. “Okay, good you didn’t. Just graze it a little.” Keith felt Lance’s teeth grip his cock. When just the right amount of pressure was applied, Keith exhaled, “Good.” Then he moved, pulling his dick back slowly, feeling the teeth drag until they knocked the head then he pushed back in, deeper this time.

He was slow as he pulled back to the head then pushed back in, this time deeper. Since his movement was so calculated there were no surprises for Lance and he was able to take a lot in without gagging. “So good for me,” mumbled Keith. Lance’s mouth felt so fucking good and Lance looked so nice with his cock in his mouth (even if he had that dumb blanket draped from his head.)

Heat was pooling low in Keith’s belly. “Okay,” he said, his voice a little strained. “Open again.”

Lance opened up and Keith pulled out. Lance took a couple deep breaths then Keith said, “Open and I’m gonna help this time.”

Lance opened his mouth and Keith stuck two fingers inside and hooked Lance’s cheek. Then he positioned the head of his dick between Lance’s molars. Lance’s face was questioning this. “Stroke me with your hand and then bite,” said Keith. “I’ll tell you if it’s too much, but I can take a lot.”

Lance looked a bite concerned, but he did as instructed, taking both hands (of course) and stroking Keith’s shaft. Slowly he applied pressure from his jaw, biting down on the head of Keith’s cock.

Ah fuck. The mix of the pleasure and pain together made Keith see spots. Lance bit hard, increasing his stroke at the same time, and the intensity got to the point where Keith knew he’d either cum or cry out if he didn’t stop it.

“Stop,” said Keith and Lance immediately opened his mouth.

“Are you okay?” asked Lance.

“Yep,” said Keith, lowering himself to his knees, just a bit shaky, but amazing otherwise.

“Fuck, your kinks are so specific,” marveled Lance then he added, “What are you doing?” Because Keith was hooking his hands under Lance’s knees and then twisting the boy so he was laying on his back on the couch.

“Change of plans,” said Keith, pulling at Lance’s waistband. “Trust me.”

“How? You keep saying you’ll do what I like, but you’re so unclear.”

Keith had Lance’s pajama pants off and he was hoisting his hips up and grabbing hold of his legs so he could get a good angle to give his asshole a lick.

“Ah,” gasped Lance. “What are you…?”

“I’m going to eat your ass then finger you then fuck you,” said Keith, matter-of-factly. “Clear enough for you?”

Lance’s face turned bright red. “Hey!” Keith licked him again which made Lance shiver, but then he managed to regain his annoyance. “We agreed I’d be the top next time.”

“I don’t remember that,” said Keith, using a finger to tracing around Lance’s entrance.

“Right after we finished,” said Lance, “You claimed you did all the work and I said that’s because you made me be the bottom and that I’d get to be top next time.”

“Oh,” said Keith, then he pushed his finger into Lance, feeling that shudder from the inside this time. “Do you really want to top me?”

“I…” gasped Lance, breathing heavy.

Keith spit between Lance’s cheeks, getting it a bit slicker so he could push that finger in further and give it a bit of a curl.

“How are you doing this?” moaned Lance.

“You want to switch?” asked Keith, rubbing that spot.

Lance shook his head no.

“Gotta say it out loud,” pressed Keith, impatience in his voice.

“No, I want you to fuck me,” said Lance.

“Good,” said Keith, satisfied, then he dropped Lance’s legs so he could flip him over to his front.

Lance let out a little gasp. “You are just – you always…”

“What?” asked Keith, pausing in case he’d really crossed the line this time.

“You never hesitate,” said Lance, flustered.

“Well, I’ve done this before.” Then he thought better of it. “I’m not judging you for being nervous or anything.”

“No, it’s just…” Lance was picking at a stray strand of fabric on the couch. “… You’re like that in battle too. No hesitating.”

“I’ve done that before too.”

“Yeah, I guess. I just… I always thought it was cool.”

Keith’s heart thumped extra hard. He hadn’t been expecting any kind of non-sex context compliments from Lance. That, of all things, made Keith feel nervous.

“Stick your ass up,” ordered Keith. He knew one way to shut Lance up and avoid any kind of actual non-sexual conversation.

“Hmm ask nicely,” said Lance.

See! See! Lance already thought he had the upper hand.

“Please stick that sweet ass of yours in my face so I can eat you out,” said Keith in the most vicious voice he could muster.

Lance blushed, deeply, then silently backed his ass up. Keith spread open Lance’s ass cheeks and went to town. He licked at Lance until he was quivering.

“Keith… fuck,” mumbled Lance. Turning Lance on so much got Keith even more worked up. He’d been close to coming before, but he wanted so badly to come inside Lance’s ass instead of his mouth.

Lance’s asshole was nice and slick from all the spit which made it all the better for Keith to insert his finger again. And then a second. Lance moaned his approval and Keith found himself having a hard time not rutting himself against the couch because he was getting so damn impatient.

Keith spread Lance’s ass cheeks open and spit into his entrance. Fuck. He would literally kill for some lube, but had to make do. Luckily his condoms were lubricated, but more is always better and he wanted Lance to feel as good as possible. He never wanted to hurt Lance outside of training (or love bites.)

A little more scissoring with his fingers and Keith decided Lance was ready. “I’m going to get the condom.”

“Oh look, he’s communicating,” sassed Lance. His voice betrayed him though as it was so thick with desire. He made Keith wish he could have him right that second.

Keith let out an impatient huff as he unrolled the condom onto his dick. He then positioned himself on his knees, back on the couch, and behind Lance. He spread Lance’s cheeks open again and for good measure spit again.

Next he placed his dick between those cheeks and rubbed himself there, eager to head inside. “You ready for me, babe?” asked Keith, trying the pet name out again.

“Hold on a sec, babe,” replied Lance.

“Babe?” repeated Keith, unimpressed. “I am not babe. Don’t call me that.”

“Oh right, no, that’s not what I call you,” said Lance. “You’re Papi, eh?”

Keith actually felt some heat enter his cheeks. Noooo! Shake it off! That couldn’t actually be his pet name. Lance was just being a dumbass and Keith definitely didn’t get hot every time he heard it…

“Whatever,” muttered Keith.

“Just give me a wee little moment, Papi,” said Lance, getting up on his hands and pulling his blanket out from under him. With a flourish and a snap he had it over top of both of them, covering them from head to toe.

“What the fuck, Lance?”

“It’s our cover,” said Lance.

“… Cover does not mean we need to be literally covered!” barked Keith.

“Yes, but if someone comes in –“

“They will see two people fucking under a blanket!” snapped Keith.

“Yeah, but they won’t get the mental image of your dick in my ass and maybe even they won’t know it’s us under here and they’ll just run away.”

… It wasn’t Lance’s stupidest plan.

“Fine,” said Keith, adjusting the blanket over him. “If you need a security blanket…”

“Thanks babe,” said Lance, twisting around to kiss him.

“I’m not babe!”

“Thanks Papi,” said Lance, resting his top half down on the couch then giving his ass a wiggle.

“So lucky your ass is hot,” muttered Keith. Obviously that wasn’t the only thing Keith was attracted to with Lance, but he didn’t need to go there in his thinking at the moment.

“Or you wouldn’t have claimed me,” snickered Lance.

Fuck. He was getting a big head again. “You won’t be….” Began Keith, pressing he head of his dick against Lance’s entrance. “… so cocky…” Keith applied just a bit of pressure, feeling that beautiful moment when resistance became acceptance and Lance drew him in. “…with my cock in your ass.” Keith couldn’t see properly under the dark of the blanket, but he could feel every inch of himself sinking inside. Just as good, he could hear Lance’s moan as he entered him and bottomed out.

Lance’s voice was ragged as he said, “Been thinkin’ ‘bout this for weeks.”

“Yeah?” said Keith as he knocked Lance’s knees wider to get a better angle then leaned his weight over him, hands coming to grip Lance’s on the couch. “Me too.”

He didn’t give Lance a chance to react to that little confession as he pulled out and snapped his hips forward, causing Lance to cry out.

“Okay?” asked Keith.

“Yeah… just intense so quick,” mumbled Lance. Keith kissed Lance’s shoulder, giving a little chuckle. He was just so happy to be back inside Lance. “Don’t stop now, Papi,” begged Lance.

That lit a fire inside Keith. If Lance wanted him, he was gonna give it to him good. Keith pulled back and snapped his hips again. This time only a gasp from Lance since he wasn’t so thrown off.

Keith ran his hand affectionately up and down Lance’s arm. “However you want it,” Keith whispered into his ear. “You’ve been so good for me. I want to be good for you.”

Lance quivered beneath him and it made Keith’s breath hitch. Every little reaction he got from Lance drove him crazy. 

This boy was going to be the end of him.

Keith set a steady pace, losing himself in the feeling of being inside Lance. He was so warm and gripped Keith with just the right amount of tight. His ass gave a little jiggle every time snapped his hips and Lance was making these little mewing noises that were so sweet and sexy.

“Fuck Lance…,” mumbled Keith, dropping his head down to kiss between Lance’s shoulder blades.

“So good,” mumbled Lance.

“Shouldn’ta,” huffed Keith, “Waited three weeks…” He snapped his hips with a bit more force. “… ta fuck ya’gain.”

“He admits it,” muttered Lance then he let out a moan as Keith increased his pace. “Sorry,” sighed Lance.

Keith slowed, worried. “Sorry?”

“Can’t bite ya from this position.”

That was… so considerate of Lance to worry about that. “S’not the only thing I’m into.”

“What else?” asked Lance, his voice barely a rasp because Keith was building up his pace again and fucking him so good.

“You,” murmured Keith because inhibitions were lowering fast.

“Yes, you’re in me,” chuckled Lance and somehow that laugh morphed into a moan.

“No, I mean,” began Keith, sitting back up so he could pound that ass, “I’m into pretty boys with blue eyes and long legs who make dumb jokes and who act adventurous even when they’re nervous – ah!” Keith bit back the wave threatening to topple him. He had to slow his pace. Later he would question why he had a list of things he liked about Lance at the ready, but for now he’d focus on not coming first so he could make sure Lance was taken care of before he did.

“Keith, don’t stop,” begged Lance, reaching back and gripping Keith’s thigh.

Don’t stop fucking or complimenting?

Keith chose fucking, gripping Lance’s hips with both hands and using it as leverage to pound him. Lance pushed his top half up off the couch. He arched his back and twisted his head to give Keith a kiss. Fuck, he was so flexible.

Keith let go of Lance’s hip so he could reach around and grab his leaking cock. He pumped Lance’s slick cock while he turned his fervent thrusting into a grind. 

“Ahhh,” moaned Lance, his jaw dropping open. The blanket was slipping off them and Lance actually went and adjusted it so they were covered again. Keith didn’t pretend to understand Lance’s strange quirks. He was just there to fuck him into the couch cushions.

“You gonna come for me?” asked Keith, feeling like he couldn’t hold back much longer, but really wanted to make sure he got Lance there first.

“Yesss,” moaned Lance.

“Tell me.”

“I’ll come for y – ahhh… fuck…” Lance arched forward and Keith felt him grip around his cock at the same time Lance’s cum spilled through his fingers.

Fuck, Lance loved coming on Keith today. He wasn’t sure if it was that thought or how fucking amazing Lance was gripping him that caused him to come harder than he’d ever in his life and that included last time he fucked Lance. Most of his senses checked out for half a minute as the only thing he could focus on was the heat and pleasure moving out from his thighs. All he could do was lean back on his hands and keep thrusting into Lance as he moaned out… who knows what? Keith wasn’t even listening to himself. He was just so gone.

He was dazed when it ended, still trying to orient himself under the dark of that damn blanket. Okay, so the carbon monoxide they’d been breathing rather than fresh air probably contributed to Keith losing his fucking mind for a minute there. 

It was Lance that gently pulled him down to lay beside him, having him wrap himself around him like a spoon. They both just kind sucked in air for a minute there, catching their breath. Keith’s hand was messy, but whatever. A lot of stuff was messy. He still had a condom on and would have to deal with that soon, but this was too nice to move away from.

At least for now.

Lance snuggled his back closer to Keith’s chest. He felt so nice and warm. Keith happily would’ve slept here, under this blanket with Lance, but… they couldn’t risk getting discovered in the morning like this.

“Keith,” said Lance, cutting into his drowsy thoughts.

“Yeah?” asked Keith.

Lance was silent, gathering his thoughts. That was rare, for Lance to not just speak before he thinks. It made Keith a little bit anxious. “… Do you like me?”

Yep. Anxiety justified.

Keith opened his mouth to answer, but found, like Lance, he was having a hard time gathering his thoughts.

“Because if this is just a sex thing and that’s all, that’s cool,” said Lance, but he didn’t sound cool. “I mean, I get it. You want my body. I can take it as a compliment…” Quiet again.

Lance was never quiet.

It wasn’t okay for him and it wasn’t a compliment. Keith suddenly got that. 

Keith’s head started to spin. Lance wanted an honest answer, but the trouble was Keith hadn’t so much as bothered to be honest with himself. Not when it came to Lance and… the possibility of liking Lance. A lot of energy went into fantasizing about Lance, but… what about the things that made him want to make being with Lance a reality?

“Okay, I’m just gonna take your silence as a no and -” Lance was already starting to sit up when Keith wrapped his arms so tightly around him he couldn’t move.

“I didn’t say no,” protested Keith. “Just let me think this through.”

“Oh,” said Lance, twisting in Keith’s arms so he was facing him. “I didn’t realize it was a hard question.”

“It’s loaded,” admitted Keith.

There was so much worry and want in Lance’s eyes, it made Keith’s throat feel thick. He hadn’t thought too hard about what Lance thought of all this, but he knew there was a very obvious answer Lance wanted. 

Lance wanted Keith to like him. This was important to him. This was something Lance legit needed. If Keith wanted to, let’s face it, be a bit dominating with Lance in sex he had a responsibility to take care of Lance’s needs and those extended to after they have come.

Lance had claimed Keith had broken him…

Lance had spent three weeks masturbating to thoughts of Keith…?

… Because Keith had walked away and not spoken to him after… Lance had spiraled because of how Keith treated him.

The idea of Lance feeling rejected made Keith’s heart hurt. That was a surprise because it confirmed what should’ve been obvious. He did like Lance (this was the first moment for him to ever admit it to himself,) but he’d always feared rejection. So he rejected Lance first, thinking he was playing it cool.

Stupid.

You don’t get to be with someone like Lance and not treat him right.

“Lance,” said Keith, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “I do–“

The door slid open. Keith and Lance’s eyes widened at the same time.

“Fuck,” whispered Keith, as he hooked Lance with his leg and spun them both onto the floor, covering Lance’s mouth so he wouldn’t cry out in shock. The blanket floated softly down on top of them.

“Anyone in here?” called out Coran.

Dead silent and panicked, they didn’t dare move or he’d come inside to investigate.

“Strange,” said Coran, “Could’ve sworn I’d heard moaning earlier… Must be another Castle ghost… Get out of here, Ghost! You’re not welcome! Be gone!”

“Ooooookaaaaaaay,” said Lance in a spooky voice. Keith stared at him like he was an idiot. “Goooooooodbyeeeeeeee.”

“Ah, yes, goodbye,” said Coran, stiffly. Then a moment later they heard the doors shut.

“So dumb!” exclaimed Keith, rolling onto his back.

“Hey, just call me Swayze ‘cause my ghost act worked,” bragged Lance, sitting up.

“Sway what?” questioned Keith.

“Never mind,” pouted Lance. “You’ve literally never seen any movies!”

“Nope,” agreed Keith, hugging his knees and wondering what to do now.

“So,” said Lance, his voice awkward. Then he turned those big blue eyes towards Keith and said, “You were saying earlier?”

“Oh,” said Keith, casting his eyes down. Fuck. This was hard. That’s when he felt Lance take his hand and it was such a comfort that he found the words. “I wanted to say that… we make a good team.”

Lance’s face softened. “Yeah… we do make a good team.”

Keith smiled at Lance, his chest feeling so full. It was such a strange and scary feeling, but holding Lance’s hand made it seem a bit okay.

“Can I kiss outside of the context of sex?” asked Lance.

“Yeah,” said Keith, leaning in.

“Literally meant during the day when others aren’t looking, but yeah let’s kiss now,” said Lance.

Keith blushed as Lance kissed him. He had just agreed to something on a whole other level without meaning too. Ugh, but Lance kissed so nice…

Lance pulled back. “Wanna have sex on the floor next?” he asked, like an excited puppy.

“Yes,” said Keith, pulling Lance against him. He was just about to kiss him when…

“ATTENTION PALADINS!” boomed Coran’s voice over the Castleship Intercom. “WE ARE EXPERIENCING A HAUNTING. I AM IMPLEMENTING EXORCISM PROTOCOL. EVERYONE MEET IN THE LOUNGE ASAP!”

“Oh fuck,” swore Keith and Lance together, grabbing their clothes and scrambling.

Keith balled his up and started to run for the door, the condom still on his dick and everything.

“What are you doing?” cried Lance.

“Running away!” yelled Keith.

“We don’t have to leave,” called Lance. “We just need to get dressed and act like we just arrived.”

“Oh,” said Keith, stopping in his tracks. “Fuck, you’re smart.” Then Keith literally slapped his hand over his mouth because he wasn’t expecting to ever say that. That was worse than admitting he liked Lance!

“Yeah, I am and you’re the dumb one now,” gloated Lance, hopping on one leg to get into his pajama pants and literally falling over.

“Oh, yeah, you’re a real genius,” scoffed Keith.

“Haha,” taunted Lance from down on the floor, “But I’m your genius now.”

This was true. Lance was his… to take care of, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> This series will likely just get kinkier as I go. Subscribe if you dare!
> 
> BBBK xoxox


End file.
